Conventional display devices such as monitors, TV sets, mobile phones, tablet computers, etc., usually have regularly rectangular screens. With the development of display technologies, demand for touch screens having an abnormal shape continues to grow in industries producing on-vehicle products, dedicated monitors, and commodities to enhance customer experiences and improve products' appearances. Among existing technologies, a corner having an abnormal shape of a touch screen is generally a rounded corner (an R corner), and such a touch pattern is generally formed by cutting off an edge part that goes beyond the R corner. A larger radian the R corner has, a larger part of the touch pattern at the edge thereof needs to be cut off, resulting in a weaker touch signal at the edge and a degraded touch performance. In theory, a good touch performance can be achieved for a touch pattern with no less than 75% integrity, but radians of R corners of different electronic products having abnormal shapes are not unified, making it impossible for a current touch pattern to have satisfying touch performance at the edge thereof.